


Спящий

by Anaquilibria, teamharrydore



Series: ГП-Битва Пейрингов-2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Гарри снова попадает на Кингс-Кросс.





	Спящий

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: квазиретеллинг «Спящей красавицы», неопределëнный статус (не)жизни персонажей, фоновый кроссовер с «Torchwood: Miracle Day» как объяснение происходящего.
> 
> Тег "Don't copy to another site" стоит у всех моих фиков, чтобы один сторонний сервис не копировал тексты без разрешения. Но если вы вдруг хотите разместить мой фик у себя или перевести его, можно написать мне с запросом.

Первое, что чувствует Гарри, — левый бок замëрз.

Он разлепляет глаза, и свет едва не ослепляет его; проморгавшись, он понимает, что снова лежит на полу Кингс-Кросс.

Нет, думает Гарри неверяще, ну почему именно я.

Во всяком случае, на этот раз он всë ещë одет в аврорскую мантию, и даже мантия-невидимка, под которой он караулил чëртова подрывника больницы святого Мунго, всë ещë на нëм. Видимо, именно подрывнику, кем бы он ни был, Гарри обязан тем, что снова оказался здесь.

Проблема только в одном: он не должен был умереть.

Окончательно придя в себя, Гарри осматривается — и понимает, что на Кингс-Кросс определëнно что-то не так.

Он весь забит людьми. Они сидят на скамейках, лежат на полу, едва ли не друг на друге, и Гарри, сглотнув, отгоняет воспоминания о реальности, в которой Кингс-Кросс сейчас выглядит почти так же; но самое странное — они все чем-то опутаны.

Гарри присматривается к ближайшей женщине. На загорелой коже еë рук и тëмном цветастом платье отчëтливо видны тонкие серебряные нити, опутывающие еë редко, но крепко, как если бы акромантул только начал заматывать еë в кокон. Гарри гонит и эту мысль тоже.

— Диффиндо, — говорит он, осторожно целясь в нити между рукой и платьем.

Нити распадаются — и тут же, как живые, сползаются обратно, срастаясь. Гарри автоматически отшатывается, но больше ничего не происходит. Нити тянутся от женщины, уходя куда-то вглубь вокзала, и Гарри проверяет ещë нескольких людей, пока не понимает, что они все выглядят так же; кто-то опутан свободнее, кто-то сильнее, от кого-то видны только обувь и волосы.

Все они спят.

Какое-то время Гарри просто сидит среди них, ожидая не то Дамблдора, не то поезда, хоть чего-нибудь, но всë, что меняется — липкое неудобство, растущее в нëм от вида этих странных людей. Призрачный Кингс-Кросс больше не кажется ни светлым, ни безопасным.

Не выдержав, Гарри поднимается и быстро идëт к десятой платформе, перешагивая через людей и стараясь не поскользнуться на странной не совсем паутине, отходящей от них. Он очень надеется, что платформа девять и три четверти существует и на посмертном вокзале — иначе сейчас он на полном ходу врежется в формально несуществующую стену. Гарри невольно зажмуривается…

...и проходит насквозь.

Платформа девять и три четверти тоже переполнена людьми, и на этот раз Гарри их узнаëт. Вот девочка, пропавшая неделю назад. Вот Гэвин, его напарник, в которого попала Сектумсемпра и который остался жить, потому что теперь никто не умирает — кроме, видимо, Гарри. Вот Живоглот — и Гарри холодеет, осознавая, что сейчас, в День Чуда, заметить тихую смерть, особенно если это кот, почти невозможно. Можно проснуться с остановившимся во сне сердцем, и никто вокруг не поймëт, что что-то не так.

— Гэвин! — Гарри без замаха шлëпает его по щекам, и голова Гэвина безвольно мотается; серебристые нити, опутывающие его лицо, гладкие на ощупь.

Гэвин не реагирует.

Гарри растерянно смотрит вокруг. Можно просто сесть на поезд, вспоминает он слова Дамблдора тринадцать лет назад, — но поездов нет, есть только пустой вокзал и спящие люди, которые должны быть мертвы, как и сам Гарри, но, в отличие от него, всë ещë живут и чувствуют в реальном мире, даже если едва-едва; интересно, что случилось с его телом?

Гарри глядит на огромный алый Хогвартс-экспресс и бьëт ладонью по лбу. Ну конечно.

Единственный поезд здесь, прямо перед его глазами.

Гарри забирается в ближайший вагон, и дверь мягко хлопает за ним. Хогвартс-экспресс пахнет ровно так же, как он привык, теплом, дымом, сладкой выпечкой и немного пылью и старым деревом. Гарри проходит по вагону, заглядывая в каждое купе, но вагон пуст.

Пол под ногами встряхивает, и поезд трогается. Поздно передумывать, решает Гарри и садится в первое попавшееся купе.

Он почти уверен, что всë это — странный вид Кингс-Кросс, спящие люди, опутанные серебряными нитями — как-то связано с Днëм Чуда, но не может понять, как. Недостаточно данных, как сказала бы Гермиона. Всë, что понимает Гарри, — что все, спящие на Кингс-Кросс, в реальном мире и Дне Чуда мертвы.

Он смотрит за окно, где мимо мелькает лес и рядом с электропроводами проносятся тонкие блестящие нити.

Когда однажды по всему миру перестали умирать люди, магглы назвали это Днëм Чуда. Прошëл день, другой, неделя — и чудо, оставшееся с ними, превратилось в кошмар; маггловский мир превращался в хаос, а вместе с ним превращался и магический.

Гарри был счастлив, когда Гэвин, перерубленный Сектумсемпрой почти напополам, остался жив. Он лежал под повязками и обезболивающими в Мунго, шутил и улыбался, и ждал, когда целители найдут способ срастить его обратно.

Потом тех, кто должен был умереть, но не умер, стало больше. И больше. И больше. Какая-то маггла предложила относиться к мëртвым как к мëртвым — и когда ввели категории жизни, Гарри, однажды придя в Мунго, увидел на одежде Гэвина красную прищепку.

На следующий день его сожгли.

По сути, думает Гарри, невидяще глядя за окно, для людей в Мунго не было никакой разницы, взорвал бы их подрывник, которого он выслеживал, или нет. Может быть, взрыв был бы немного лучше — если бы у понятия «лучше» ещë оставался смысл.

Гарри ловит себя на том, что среди всех возможных вариантов его вариант — умудриться, видимо, погибнуть — вдруг стал хорошим. Во всяком случае, в загробном мире нет категорий жизни, думает он и еле сдерживает дурацкий смех.

Чем ближе поезд подъезжает к Хогвартсу, тем яснее становится, что все нити стремятся именно туда. Спящих людей в Хогсмиде меньше, чем на Кингс-Кросс, но нитей гораздо больше, настолько, что Гарри не всегда может различить людей под ними; нити поскрипывают под ногами, когда Гарри идëт к «Сладкому королевству», яркому, как до войны, как на третьем курсе, и колокольчики над входом приветственно звенят, но внутри никого нет. Гарри игнорирует странное неуютное чувство, которое вызывает цветной, неразрушенный, но мертвенно тихий Хогсмид, и спускается в подвал.

В углу тепло освещëнного подвала лежит на подстилке пëстрая мохнатая собака. Из серебристого кокона торчит только голова, хвост и клочки шерсти, и, приблизившись, Гарри видит, как движется от дыхания еë бок и подëргиваются во сне лапы. Нити от собаки ведут в давно знакомый лаз.

Следуя за нитями, Гарри выбирается из статуи горбатой старухи и идëт по замку. Витражи, целые, ещë довоенные, раскрашивают пол во все цвета радуги; в замке тепло и тихо, и на мгновение Гарри верит, что просто навещает его, как когда-то в первые годы после победы заходил к Макгонагалл.

Он старается не слишком задевать нити, проходящие над головой. Что-то внутри подсказывает, что взяться за них и идти, отслеживая направление — не лучшая идея, но, возможно, они просто слишком напоминают паутину. Гарри не уверен, хочет ли идти в самый еë центр, но, в конце концов, если он действительно уже мëртв, то какая разница?

Нити приводят его к директорскому кабинету.

Они застилают винтовую лестницу почти целиком, слитным серебряным ковром, не позволяя горгулье задвинуться на место. Помедлив, Гарри встаëт на винтовую лестницу и хватается за перила, едва не поскользнувшись. Лестница дëргается с длинным стоном и замирает, надëжно запутанная.

Оскальзываясь и повисая на перилах, Гарри добирается наверх.

Если бы не пустые рамы всех до единого портретов, могло бы показаться, что владелец кабинета просто ненадолго вышел и вот-вот вернëтся. Иллюзия так сильна, что Гарри поневоле оглядывается на дверь, почти ожидая Макгонагалл, но дверь распахнута настежь, и через неë идëт река тонких серебряных нитей.

Нити проходят через весь кабинет, запутываясь в резной спинке стула и в блестящих непонятных приборах на столике, и шевелятся на невидимом ветру. Глядя на подрагивающие, почти шепчущие завесы из них, Гарри поневоле вспоминает Арку в Отделе тайн.

Он отметает эти мысли в сторону и едва пробирается вслед за нитями в маленькую комнату позади кабинета.

Там, посреди широкой кровати под пыльным синим балдахином, лежит Альбус Дамблдор, и его белая мантия едва видна под серебряными волосами, что растекаются от него во все стороны, спускаются из открытого окна на стену Хогвартса, змеятся из двери, в которую Гарри только что вошëл.

Задержав дыхание, Гарри приближается к нему и видит, как размеренно поднимается и опускается его грудь. На ней сложены руки, и в длинных бледных пальцах он держит Бузинную палочку, а на правой руке — знакомое кольцо с треснутым чëрным камнем.

Гарри бездумно протягивает руку, не зная, зачем, но поблëскивающий камень и палочка будто зовут его.

Всë его аврорское чутьë кричит: опасность! — и этого достаточно, чтобы разбить медленный, сонный туман вокруг Гарри, и в последний момент Гарри отдëргивает руку.

В пальце вспыхивает короткая, горящая боль. Капелька крови стекает в трещину на камне с еë неожиданно острого края.

Ещë одна капелька вырывается из пореза и летит туда же, будто вдоль невидимой нити. И ещë одна. И ещë. Едва не выругавшись вслух, Гарри зажимает порез — но что-то вокруг необратимо изменилось. Может быть, сбилось дыхание Дамблдора. Или вдруг разом дрогнули реки волос, расходящиеся от него.

Сбросив капюшон мантии-невидимки, Гарри наклоняется над ним, почти касаясь носом, вглядывается в безмятежное лицо, но Дамблдор всë так же спокойно спит, и Гарри выдыхает.

Его выдох оглушителен в тишине комнаты, и воздух вокруг них с Дамблдором вздрагивает — а потом весь Хогвартс выдыхает тоже, и сквозняк шевелит волосы Гарри.

Дамблдор открывает глаза и смотрит прямо на него.

На мгновение Гарри накрывает безотчëтным холодным страхом.

— А, Гарри, — обыденно говорит Дамблдор, осторожно поворачивая голову в стороны. — Спасибо, что разбудил. Будь добр, отрежь это всë — я, как видишь, временно неспособен.

На языке Гарри вертится тысяча вопросов, но он только кивает и взмахивает палочкой:

— Диффиндо!

Медленно и осторожно он отсекает волосы Дамблдора, высвобождая его. Отсечëнное чернеет, сворачивается, словно в огне, и исчезает, и когда Гарри заканчивает, Дамблдор садится на кровати, непривычно уязвимый с неровно обрубленными до плеч волосами, и только теперь Гарри позволяет себе почувствовать, как же рад его видеть.

— Что происходит, сэр? — спрашивает он первое, что рвëтся на язык.

Дамблдор задумчиво рассматривает кольцо.

— Кто-то влил в камень — точнее, я бы сказал, в его воплощение, оставшееся в мире — бессмертную кровь. Чем, как видишь, довольно надëжно заставил меня уснуть. Что было у вас в последнее время, Гарри?

В светлой пыльной комнате посреди пустого Хогвартса Гарри рассказывает Дамблдору о мире катастрофы, в котором люди однажды прекратили умирать, о больнице святого Мунго, переполненной живыми людьми со смертельными травмами, о военном положении и о категориях жизни, и с каждым словом он чувствует, как впускает в тихий безлюдный мир кошмар, оставшийся где-то вдали.

— ...и только я, похоже, умер. — Гарри замолкает, не зная, что сказать ещë.

Дамблдор кивает:

— Смертное стало бессмертным, а бессмертное смертным. Впрочем, твоя кровь вернула всë на круги своя.

Он вдруг касается висков Гарри ледяными пальцами, и Гарри видит, как шевелятся освобождëнные люди на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, недоумëнно оглядываясь, и как вдали виднеется поезд; как люди поднимаются с чистых улиц Хогсмида и садятся на Хогвартс-экспресс до Лондона, и как, встряхнувшись, собака в подвале «Сладкого королевства» делает пару шагов вверх по воздуху, а потом растворяется в никуда. Смерть вернулась, понимает Гарри, и теперь это его радует.

— Ты знал, что надо делать? — спрашивает Дамблдор.

— Само получилось. — Гарри наконец решается задать вопрос, который сейчас уже очевиден: — Сэр, скажите, я действительно мëртв?

Дамблдор невесело улыбается.

— Ты — уникальный случай, Гарри. Зачем же ты снял мантию-невидимку?..

Даже через плотную ткань аврорской мантии Гарри чувствует холод руки Дамблдора на плече. Дамблдор наклоняется к нему, и Гарри снова кажется, будто тот видит его насквозь, и все воспоминания рвутся из него — Дамблдор, ещë живой и радостный, в Большом зале, Дамблдор ослабевший и тяжëлый в пещере посреди моря, Дамблдор, держащий его за руку на призрачном Кингс-Кросс — и тëплое дыхание Гарри оседает на тонких губах в паре дюймов от его собственных.

Пальцы Дамблдора больше не кажутся холодными, и дышать больше не нужно.


End file.
